Into The West
by Crimson Eve
Summary: I cannot say much, only that it’s got Haldir in it, and the ending is a happy one.


**Into the West**

**Rating:** PG13  
**Summary:** I cannot say much, only that it's got Haldir in it, and the ending is a happy one.  
**Feedback:** Makes an Author's world go 'round. Either review me here or use the email provided in my profile. Thanks!  
**Warnings:** Character Death and slight to extensive out of character-ness for Haldir.  
**Genre:** Implied Romance, Angst, Songfic  
**Notes:** The song used (Into the West) was preformed by Annie Lennox on the **_Lord of theh Rings: Return of the King_** Original Soudtrack.  
Also _italics_ denote song lyrics.  
_- - - - - - -_

Hours.  
  
Days, maybe.  
  
She had no clue as to how long they'd been trapped, but she did know neither was going to last. Long had she given away the hope that they would be found. The cave in had sealed their own tomb.  
  
She shook her head. Such dark thoughts were doing no good.  
  
The only sound in the enclosed space was the measured drip... drip of the life of her companion slowly leaking away. The wound was mortal, even for an elf.  
  
An aching whimper broke the monotonous almost silence. In less than a blink, she crossed the meager distance to his side.  
  
"Haldir?" Her voice was deliberately soft, soothing as not to cause worry.  
  
"Do not worry of speaking normally. I know I will not make it to the next sunrise." The elf stated sharply, the tone of one who had long since come to terms with his own demise. He paid for his sharp tongue, as it brought on an excruciating coughing fit. Without a second thought, she gently wiped the blood from his chin.  
  
"That makes two of us, Haldir." At the surprised look she could picture in her mind, she elaborated. "You are not the only one who has been contemplating their mortality."  
  
They were silent again for some time, even as she moved herself so that she lay behind him, and he could rest upon her comfortably. They had shed their armor soon after they realized they would be trapped for some time.  
  
The air was thin, and she knew she had little more than ten minutes of air to keep her conscious. Holding his hands in hers, she could tell his had less time than she did. She wracked her slowly dimming mind for something that could ease their passing.  
  
"I wish we hadn't ended this way." Haldir said quietly, breaking into her thoughts.  
  
"Death is not the end Haldir. It is simply another journey we all must take. We will see each other again; the Gods would not be so cruel as to keep us apart after we struggled so hard to find one another." She gently stroked his still silken hair. The only part of him that seemed untouched by the war that would claim his immortal life.  
  
"Hush now. Close your eyes and let both your mind and body drift. Go in peace. I will soon follow."  
  
She felt his breathing even as he did his most to relax.  
  
Perhaps it was fate that they be together now.  
  
Letting her mind go blank, her eyes fall close; she took a breath and began to sing.  
  
_"Lay down,   
Your sweet and weary head...   
Night is falling,   
You have come to Journey's end.   
Sleep now,   
Dream of the one's who came before.   
Cause they are calling...   
From across a distant shore."_  
  
She felt the silent tears roll down his cheeks, an uncharacteristic show of emotion that made her heart break.  
  
_"Why do you weep?   
What are these tears upon your face?   
Soon you will see...   
All of your fears will pass away,   
Safe in my arms.   
You're only sleeping."_  
  
She hoped he would sleep, at least then his passing would be painless.  
  
_"What can you see,   
on the horizon?   
Why do the white gulls call?   
Across the sea,   
A pale moon rises.   
The ships have come to carry you home."_  
  
She could almost feel his smile at the thought of the ships waiting to carry him to the Gray Havens, where the rest of his people dwelled.  
  
_"And all will turn To silver glass.   
A light on the water   
All souls pass.   
Hope fades   
Into the world of night   
Through shadows falling   
Out of memory and time.   
Don't say...   
'We have come now to the end'   
White shores are calling.   
'You and I will meet again.'   
And you'll be here in my arms   
Just sleeping."_  
  
She wondered what it would be like, being dead. She barely heard the shuddering breath that signaled the release of Haldir's life. Breathing was becoming difficult, but she was determined to see the song to the end.  
  
_"What can you see,   
on the horizon?   
Why do the white gulls call?   
Across the sea,   
A pale moon rises.   
The ships have come to carry you home   
And all will turn   
To silver glass.   
A light on the water   
Grey ships pass,   
Into the west."_  
  
Then with one last smile she let go. Darkness more pure than even that of the cavern enveloped her. She welcomed it with open arms. Here there was no pain, no suffering.  
  
Unexpectedly, she was flying. A white landscape rushed by. He had no sense of direction, and yet she knew where she would end up.  
  
Her heart soared when she saw him. Whole and healthy, he waited on the pure white beach, clad in robes of ivory.

_**END**_

__**- - - - - - - - -**   
A/N: The woman in this story was kept anonymous for a reason. This was intended to be a one shot, but if you'd like for me to continue it, please let me know, as I have a few ideas that might tie in.  
  
As always, feedback is appreciated, even flames, as I find them highly amusing.


End file.
